


Misbehaving

by ladyreapermc



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: You meet Keanu in a party and the two of you end up having public sex.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 31





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr. I was envisioning 90's!Keanu for this.

You saw him sitting by himself at a faraway corner of the party, drinking and smoking, seemingly completely unaware of everything else happening around him. His hair fell over his face like a curtain, hiding most of those striking features from view, with the exception of his lips and sharp jawline.

The two of you never worked together, but there were a few mutual friends and you’ve met a few times before, at parties like these, where there was always too much alcohol involved. There was always some flirting involved whenever the two of you met, but you were dating back then and couldn’t let pass that.

Not tonight, though. For this first time in two years, you were single and lonely and definitely tipsy enough that hitting on Keanu seemed like a very good idea.

You downed one last shot for liquid courage and headed over to where he was sitting, making sure to stay out of sight as you approached. You covered his eyes with your hands, catching the way his lips quirked into a faint smile. You bent your head close, bringing your lips to his ear.

“You’re looking really good tonight, Keanu,” you saw him shivering a little as your breath ghosted against his cheek. “Makes me want to climb on your lap and ride you.”

“Maybe you should,” he said with a smirk, tilting his head back until your hands fell away and he could look at you. “Everyone else is so drunk or high, bet no one wouldn’t even notice it.”

You let your hands rest on his shoulders, the top of his head pressed against your stomach as he watched you. There was a challenge in his dark eyes. You looked around the club. It was dark and smoky, rock music so loud it made your chest throb. People were dancing or talking or just getting wasted in their own little world. You and Keanu were tucked away in a corner, behind a column and technically only people on their way to backstage might catch a glimpse of you two, but this band just started playing. You couldn’t believe you were actually considering it.

“You’re crazy,” you said with a nervous laugh.

“You said it,” he pointed out and arching his eyebrow at you.

You looked around again, biting your lip and after another second of hesitation, you walked around and straddled his lap, snatching his cigarette and bringing it to your lips. Keanu’s grin was smug as he watched you, hands coming up your thighs.

You tilted your head back, blowing smoke up and setting the cigarette on the ashtray, before grinding on his covered erection, making Keanu hiss and grunt.

“Fuck! Come’re.”

With a hand on your nape, he pulled you close until your lips met, his tongue sneaking into your mouth, pressing against yours and you sighed, rooting against him until every inch of your skin felt alight with arousal and you were dripping.

Keanu let go of your lips long enough to trail kisses down your neck, licking at the salt on your skin and nipping at your collarbone, making you buckle against him. You buried your hands in his hair. It was as soft as it looked, and you tugged it until you could dive down for another hungry kiss.

You felt his hands moving up your legs and to your ass, pulling you even flush against him as he rocked his hips up to meet you and you could feel the hard edge of his cock pressing against your cunt, sending sharp sparks of pleasure through your body. You were pretty sure you haven’t done this kind of thing since your teen years and it definitely didn’t feel this hot.

You broke away from the kiss, panting against his mouth as your clit throbbed at the stimulation and you shifted on his lap until you were straddling one of his strong thighs, shameless rocking against it, the denim bringing a delicious edge of pain that made you fist his hair and curl your toes as body tensed in expectation

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Keanu said as he pressed kisses over your jaw until he reached your ear. “Are you gonna come all over my thigh, huh? Soak my jeans?”

You weren’t sure if it was his husky voice or the dirty words that sent you over the edge, but you came with a whimper that was fortunately drowned by the loud music.

You rested your forehead against his shoulder, gasping for breath as Keanu petted your hair, coaxing your back from your high.

“You’re good?” he asked and all you could do was giggle. That a very stupid question. “Good. So how about we head down to the restroom and you give me a hand?”

He gestured down at himself and you glanced at the bulge in his pants, before meeting his gaze again and giving him a lazy, lewd smile.

“How about a mouth?” 

“Even better.” 


End file.
